


Good Enough

by redchemist, screamqueen18



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, USWNT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchemist/pseuds/redchemist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueen18/pseuds/screamqueen18
Summary: When the roster for the world cup qualifying tourney is dropped and Julie isn't on it. She is devastated. All of her hard work is seemingly washed down the drain. Carli, concerned about the young woman, extends an offer to train the young woman with James. Julie takes her up on the offer and as the two sweat and bleed together, sparks fly.





	1. Chapter One

Julie sighed as she tossed herself on her couch. The call had just come in from Jill. She wasn’t going to be on the roster for World Cup Qualifying. The defender rubbed a hand over her face angrily.

“I shouldn’t be surprised,” she muttered to herself. “I need to train more, train harder.”

The buzzing of her phone distracted her for a moment. Looking down, she saw a notification from the National Team Group Chat. 

**USWNT Bitchezzz**

**Baby Horse: World Cup Qualifying here we come!!!**

**KO: CONCACAF won’t know what hit them!**

**Tobs: We have to win first.**

**Baby Horse: Are you doubting us Tobs?**

**KO: Yeah Tobasco? Are you doubting my awesomeness?**

**Baby Horse: *our**

**Wambach: *my**

**Captain America: Calm down children**

**Carlos: Seconded**

**Hope: Thirded**

**JJ: Have fun guys!**

**Pressi: Did you not make it?**

**JJ: Nope. There is always next World Cup though... have fun!**

The blonde tossed her phone on the opposite end of the couch, ignoring the buzzing coming from the device. She wasn’t in the mood for their pity at the moment. She had a shot to be one of the youngest players on the World Cup roster, and she didn’t make it. Jill only wanted 3 center-backs. Julie wasn’t foolish enough to think that she would replace Rampone or Becky. They both had too much experience and balanced each other well. There was a small part of her that thought she could beat out Whitney, but the older woman again had more experience than her (especially at center-back). That meant Julie was the fourth best and on the chopping block. That didn’t make the pain any easier though. She had gotten her hopes up, only to have them dashed. She would deal with them later. Right now she wanted to go soak in a hot bath and wallow in her misery a little while longer.

\---

At home in New Jersey, Carli frowned when she saw JJ’s response. The young blonde had potential - everyone saw it. Rampone had taken to mentoring the young woman to take her place one day. Not going to the qualifying had to be crushing Julie. Part of her felt like she do something as one of the veterans and future captain of the team, but Carli had no idea what to say. She wasn’t someone who easily comforted people, much less those she barely knew. The midfielder knew she had to ask for help on this one. Grabbing her phone from the edge of her ice bath, she sent a text in the captain (present and future) group text.

**Carlos: Hey Abby, Cap, can I ask you something?**

**Captain America: Sure Car, what’s up?**

**Wambach: Yeah shoot.**

**Carlos: Did you guys see that Julie stopped answering us when she told us she wasn’t on the qualifying roster?**

**Wambach: Yeah, she’s probably upset Car.**

**Captain America: She definitely is Abby. She really thought she had a shot - she’s been on the rise with the team. Not making it had to crush her.**

**Carlos: So what do we do?**

**Broon: Someone should comfort her. Reach out and tell her that not making the qualifying roster doesn’t mean you don’t make the world cup. The roster isn’t set in stone.**

**Captain America: Exactly.**

**Wambach: So, do that.**

**Carlos: Wait, us?**

**Wambach: Yeah you Carlos. Someone needs to, and she is a new kid.**

**Broon: ^new new kid.**

**Wambach: Fair point Becks. The point is, she is going to be in the player pool and around a while. So you two should figure out how to reach out to her. She will be playing under you guys for a while yet.**

**Broon: True. I nominate Carli.**

**Carlos: Traitor!**

**Broon: Watch your tongue. Think about it. I am a center back. I am someone who prevented her from making the roster. I highly doubt she wants to hear from me, Cap, or Whit at the moment. That leaves you and Abs, Car.**

**Carlos: Good point Broon. Any idea what I say?**

**Broon: You can’t plan for these kind of things Car. Just reach out and let the conversation flow to what she needs. You can do this.**

Carli sighed when she read Becky’s last text. She knew her future co-captain was right, she was the most logical choice to talk to Julie. They were opposite in personalities - that is what made the brunette worry. Julie was easy going and fun, always smiling and cheerful. Carli was stoic and her dry humor was rarely appreciated by anyone other than Hope. But she had to find a way to reach the blonde - something that captains were supposed to do. Carli was determined to live up to the expectations of being a USWNT captain.

Her timer went off. It was time to get out of the ice bath. Carli stepped out and dried off, deciding to change into something warm and get comfy on her couch before reaching out to Julie. She pulled on old sweats and a Rutgers long sleeve shirt before grabbing some apple slices, peanut butter, and a Powerade from the fridge. Comfortably nestled under a blanket and eating her favorite snack, the midfielder texted Julie.

**Carlos: Hey JJ. Talk to me kid.**

She waited, eventually turning on Game of Thrones as her text went unanswered. 

A few episodes later, her phone buzzed with a response.

**JJ: I wasn’t good enough this time.**

**Carlos: Don’t say that. You know it’s not true.**

**JJ: If I was good enough, I’d have made the roster.  
JJ: Instead of being dropped.**

**Carlos: You’re good enough.**

**JJ: Not for Jill.**

**Carlos: Then prove her wrong.**

**JJ: How? I’m cut already.**

**Carlos: Come train with me.**

**JJ: In Jersey?**

**Carlos: Yep. Train with me, and prove her wrong.**

**JJ: It is offseason….**

**Carlos: Exactly. My house is big enough for the two of us.**

**JJ: You’re sure you want me to stay with you?**

**Carlos: Where else would you go?**

**JJ: I can drive and meet you, you know.**

**Carlos: Trust me, it’ll be easier.  
Carlos: I’ll make sure you can’t walk.**

**JJ: Please don’t kill me!**

**Carlos: What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger! ;)**

Carli smirked as she sent the text to Julie. She knew her workouts wouldn’t kill the blonde per say, but they would put her through her paces. She needed to step up her training if she wanted to make the roster.

**Carlos: Just remember, you asked for this! ;)**

**JJ: I never asked for any of this!  
** **JJ: Car!!  
**JJ: Car! Answer me!!!** **

********

****

The blonde shook her head as she typed furiously on the device, trying to get the older woman to respond to her. 

**Carlos: Trust me, you’ll love it.  
Carlos: It’ll all be worth it in the end.**

**JJ: Is tomorrow good?**

**Carlos: Yep. My house at 2?**

**JJ: Perfect. See you then!**

**Carlos: ;)**

Carli threw her trash away then headed to bed. She had successfully gotten through to Jules, and having a training partner would help them both. She saw some of herself in Julie, that necessity for a push to get her to the next level. With James’ help, Julie would get there. Carli would make sure of it. It wouldn’t hurt to spend some one-on-one time with one of the younger players either. Maybe Carli could learn from her while helping Julie reach that next level.

\---

The following day both women proceeded through their mornings are normally as they could. Carli went for her morning run and stretched out, wanting to make sure she was ready for the first day of training with Julie. She texted James when she ate her post-workout meal and told him she would be bringing JJ along. As always, James was happy to work with someone else as long as they were committed to the 5 Pillars. The midfielder couldn’t foresee that being an issue with Julie.

For her part, Julie was trying to not let her nerves get the best of her. Last night, training with Carli had sounded like a brilliant idea. The midfielder was the future leader of the team and no one was as regimented as Carli with their training schedule. It sounded much better than wallowing in self pity in her empty house all offseason until she had to move back to Chicago for preseason. Now in the light of day, wallowing sounded much better than the training regimen Carli was going to put her through But the honest part of her knew she needed this push to get better if she wanted to be serious about breaking into the national team A small voice in the back of her head also whispered gleefully that she would be getting more alone time with the future USWNT captain. Julie was quick to shut that voice up. She was going to train with Carli - that was all. That voice though wouldn’t go away as she packed her training bag and a suitcase that would get through the week before she headed across town to Carli’s home.

Julie pulled up at ten til 2 and parked in Carli’s spare parking spot so to not block her in. She climbed out of the car and offered a wave to the older woman who was sitting on her front porch before going to get her two bags out of the trunk. Carli greeted her on the front porch with a warm hug which Julie returned gladly.

“I’m glad you came Jules. We will do everything we can to get you on that roster.”

“Thanks Car.” Julie stayed in the brunette’s embrace a moment longer than necessary, enjoying the smell of fresh cut grass and sweat that had to belong to Carli.

“Let’s get you settled in,” Carli said, taking Julie’s bags from her. “We aren’t meeting James until 4.”

“So we’ve got some time then,” Julie confirmed, following the older woman into the house.

“Originally it was supposed to be 2:30,” Carli said. “But he changed it last minute. He said something about needing more time to set up a course for the both of us.”

“I’m going to die,” Julie groaned. She followed Carli up the stairs and into the spare bedroom. 

“So there’s this room,” Carli said, showing JJ the guest room. “But I completely understand if you don’t want to stay in here.”

“Why wouldn’t I-?” JJ started. “Oh…” She said, trailing off, as she looked at the stuff in the room. The room was full of Brian’s old things. 

“I can take the couch,” the blonde said shrugging. “Or I can commute. Really Philly isn’t that far away.”

Carli leveled a look at her. “You can stay with me, in my room, until I get it cleaned out.”

JJ nodded. “That’s fine.” She followed Carli into her bedroom. 

“You haven’t gotten rid of his stuff yet?”

The midfielder shook her head. “I haven't had the courage,” she admitted. “I know it’s been a year, but I don’t have the energy to deal with it. That’s why it’s in there.”

“Are you over him?” JJ asked cautiously. 

Carli sat down on the edge of the bed. Julie gingerly sat down next to her. 

“I am,” she confirmed. “But everytime I go in there, I’m reminded of everything. I was completely iin love with him. He took me in when my parents kicked me out. I’ve never been with anyone else.”

“It’s okay Car,” JJ soothed. “I know exactly how you feel.”

“I’m an idiot,” the midfielder said. “You and Zach. Of course.”

JJ gave her a soft smile. “I know exactly how you feel, but everything has a purpose.”

“Right.” Carli ignored the faintest of flutters she got when Julie smiled at her. “Let’s get your stuff moved into my room then.”

She stood and helped the blonde move the bags down the hall. She didn’t want to spend any more time than absolutely necessary in that room. Everything in it reminded her of Brian and their failed relationship It still kept her up at night as she desperately tried to puzzle out why their relationship failed. She had truly believed he was the one she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

Carli excused herself while she left Julie to move in, heading downstairs to the kitchen to grab herself a quick snack before training.

“I need to go grocery shopping,” she mused. Looking in her fridge she was shocked by how little she had left. 

“We can go tomorrow,” Julie said from behind her.

Startled, Carli spun around.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” JJ said, looking sheepish.

“It’s fine,” Carli said shaking her head. “I was just looking for a snack.”

“Apples and peanut butter?” the defender asked.

“How’d you know?”

“It’s all you ever seem to eat at camp,” JJ said smiling. “I overheard Dawn mention it to the staff once too. She always makes sure to have it on hand.”

Carli blushed. “Once you find a snack that works, you keep it.”

“Oh I agree,” JJ said, nodding her head. She looked past Carli into the fridge. “So we should go grocery shopping, because you’re out of mangoes.”

Carli laughed. “Tomorrow morning then?”

“Sounds good.”

“What do you want for dinner?” Carli asked.

“I usually wait until after training to decide that,” JJ responded.

“Fair enough.” Carli closed her fridge. “We can always get enough tonight for dinner then make the big trip tomorrow morning.”

“Mmk.” Julie hummed as she wandered out of the kitchen and back to the living room. “Can we watch the latest Game of Thrones while we wait?”

“Sure.” Carli followed Julie back to the living room. She spotted the blonde curled up on the far end of the couch, already making herself at home. Carli could only shake her head and move to sit on the open end of the couch. “How are you not caught up though?”

“Eh..” Julie swallowed as her brain raced. “Just been caught up in other things.”

“Well, we will fix that.” Carli quirked an eyebrow at the young woman’s response but decided not to push things. The USWNT future captain was a firm believer of not prying into her teammates private lives unless absolutely necessary. If Julie wanted to keep a secret, then let her. She would tell people when it became necessary or she felt comfortable doing so.

The midfielder booted up her TV and set up the latest Game of Thrones episode, all while recapping what had happened in the season thus far. She figured Julie would need a recap. She was rewarded for her efforts with a small Julie smile. Carli returned the gesture before settling deeper into the couch. For the next hour, the two talked about nothing besides Game of Thrones. Julie was grateful for the distraction from the thoughts that had been hammering her mind for the past few days. She felt herself relax more than she had in the past 48 hours and not think about the roster or her future. That part of her brain had finally turned off for a moment. 

The pair got through the latest Game of Thrones episode and the aftershow by the time Carli’s alarm went off for them to start getting things together to meet James. Julie was startled by the noise and nearly jumped off the couch, causing laughter to bubble out of Carli. When she realized the cause, the young woman shot her counterpart a glare before shaking her head. The older woman wiped the stray tears from her eyes and got up off the couch.

“I’m going to go throw some things in my practice bag and then we can head out, ok?”

“Sure.” Julie watched the brunette venture into the laundry room before pushing herself up off the couch to get her own bag out of the bedroom. She did her best to ignore the small voice in the back of her head that was crooning over how time with Carli made the world seem less dim. She didn’t have time for that. She was here to train with the world class midfielder and hopefully get better enough to get back into contention for a world cup roster spot. That was all.

“Ready?” Carli’s voice broke her out of her reverie. 

“What?” JJ asked, startled. “Sorry. I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I just asked if you were ready,” Carli repeated smiling. “You seemed lost in thought. Nervous?”

“Kind of,” JJ admitted. “But I don’t know exactly why I’m so nervous exactly.”

“It’s your desire to prove yourself,” Carli said shrugging. “I was nervous the first half of my career. It didn’t really go away until London. I still get nervous sometimes, but you’ve got to learn how to deal with it.”

The blonde nodded, picking up her bag and following Carli down the stairs. “What do you think we’re doing today?”

“I have no clue,” Carli said. “I know he changed it up once I told him you were coming, and about your situation.”

“I’m going to die,” JJ whimpered. 

“It’ll be fine,” Carli said confidently.

\------

After Practice

“Still think you’re fine?” JJ gasped from where she was laying on the turf. 

Carli groaned in response from where she was lying face down. “Shut up Johnston.”

“Good job this afternoon ladies. I expect the same level of effort tomorrow morning.”

“Tomorrow morning,” JJ whimpered. “I’m actually going to die.”

Carli pushed herself up. “Ice bath time,” she muttered. “You coming JJ?”

“Give me a minute,” the blonde groaned. She slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, before climbing to her feet carefully.

“Make sure you two do recovery,” James called as he walked out of the indoor gym and headed home.

“C’mon JJ,” Carli moaned. “The sooner we get back home, the sooner we can collapse.”

“Ugh why do you have to make sense right now?” Julie muttered as she followed Carli towards the front door. 

The two women grabbed their bags and loaded them up in Carli’s car. A quick detour at the nearest gas station to pick up several pounds of ice, and then they were home. Between the two of them, they managed to get everything inside in only 3 trips. Carli started prepping the ice bath while Julie fetched towels. Her arms, no, everything was on fire and hurt. James sure knew how to throw together one hell of a workout. This had only been day 1 and now she had to share an ice bath with Carli. Carli, who stirred feeling in her that the blonde refused to acknowledge. Yeah. This was going to be the toughest thing she had done.

“Come on kid. The sooner we get in the sooner our muscles start to relax.” Carli had already climbed into the ice bath by the time Julie made her way back to the bathroom. Julie nodded and handed a towel to Carli to wrap around her torso (while JJ tried very hard not to stare at Carli’s abs). Julie stripped off her shirt and put on the ice bath socks before sliding in next to Carli. The tub made it cramped, but both women tried not to think about that too much.

Once both women had settled in, Carli decided she should try to strike up a conversation with the younger woman. It would be better than her trying not to stare at JJ’s rock hard abs.

“So...how are things in Chicago? Did you settle in with the team ok?” She figured talking NWSL would be a safe enough topic.

“Yeah I actually settled in alright once Rory told me he wanted me to run the back line. The other center back, Abby, and I don’t always get along though. I think she wants to lead it and that leads to us both yelling and confusing the heck out of everyone.” Julie sighed.

“Oh yeah. That could be problematic.” Carli agreed and nudged the blonde with her foot. “But obviously Rory trusts you if he is willing to give a rookie command over his defense.” To her delight, her compliment brought a smile to Julie’s face.

“Yeah, he really does. I just don’t know what we are going to do next season. Cause I do not want to but heads with her every game.”

“You two will work it out. And if you don’t, maybe Rory will put someone else in.” Carli suggested.

“True. There is that hope. Are you looking forward to playing in Houston?”

“I am glad to be getting out of New York.” Carli growled, unhappy with how her trade went down. “Houston will be a fresh start and my chance to really help build a franchise up.”

“I somewhat heard about the circumstances,” JJ said. “But I really don’t know the full story.”

“Basically, I got traded without prior notice,” Carli said. “I know it wasn’t written into my contract, but my life was there, well in New Jersey.”

“When I got traded, it was devastating,” she finished. “I thought for sure they would tell me in advance, knowing how attached I was, I am, to the East Coast. But they didn’t.”

“I’m sorry,” JJ said sympathetically. 

“It’s okay,” Carli said shrugging. “I was really mad at first, but now I realize I’m getting a fresh start.”

“A fresh start?”

“This is where I built my life with Brian,” Carli said. “And now I get a chance to go someplace without him, and figure out how to live my life on my own. A twisted version of a fresh start, sure, but for me it works.”

“I’m sorry,” JJ repeated. “I know how hard that can be.”

“How…?” Carli questioned, before mentally shaking herself. “Chicago, of course. I’m sorry, I didn’t think that through.”

The blonde smiled wanly. “It’s okay. There’s something else too though...”

She was interrupted by the timer going off. 

“Time’s up,” Carli sighed. “We should get out.”

JJ nodded her head, eager to escape the icy water. She had to look away as Carli stood up, streams of water trailing down her legs and abs. The defender looked up as she felt the water sloshing around. She blushed seeing Carli mostly naked, the older woman in the process of sliding her soaked shorts down her legs. 

“Sorry,” Carli said, catching Julie’s line of sight. “I usually take my shorts off here so I don’t trail water through the house. I should’ve warned you.”

“It’s okay,” JJ squeaked. “I- I just wasn’t expecting it, but it makes total sense.”

Julie stood up, quickly sliding off her shorts, and wrapping the towel that was around her shoulders to around her waist. 

She staunchly tried to avoid looking at Carli’s body, as the midfielder glided around her bedroom, grabbing her clothes. But Julie couldn’t help but steal glances. She had admired the woman for a while, there was no denying it. Her eyes darted from Carli’s toned legs to her flat stomach, trying to take everything in while not getting caught. She felt like a dang high schooler again, crushing on a senior while she was just a freshman.

Carli, for her part, didn’t acknowledge the fact that she felt Julie’s eyes on her. Part of her was glad that Julie, in some fashion, returned the feelings she felt dwelling deep in her breast for the young blonde. The reasonable part of her warned against the perils of getting involved with a younger woman. Carli grumbled at the reasonable part of her brain to shush for the moment. She was a woman dammit and feeling attractive to someone felt damn nice. She took her sweet time grabbing her clothes before disappearing into the bathroom to change.

Julie let out a sigh of relief when the master bathroom door closed. She hurriedly gathered her own clothes and popped down the hall to change and chastise herself for looking at the woman who was mentoring her that way. Even if Carli was fit and toned in all the right places and all Julie wanted to do was take her… No the blonde cut off that train of thought before it could finish. The USWNT captain was clearly still hurting after Brian moved out and, so far as Julie knew, was very much into men. Pining after Carli would only lead to heartbreak. The blonde wasn’t ready to go through that again.

Both women met up in the living room after changing into comfy clothes. Carli had retrieved take-out menus from the kitchen and now handed the stack to Julie, who did her best not to blush when their hands touched.

“Here, pick out what sounds the best. We can make a grocery list after we eat and stock up tomorrow before James tries to run us into the ground.”

“Sounds like a solid plan to me.” Julie smiled at the brunette before glancing through the various lists. It didn’t surprise her at all that most of them were from the healthier restaurants in Philly - it was typical Carli.

“I haven’t tried this vegan place. Is it any good?” She showed Carli one of the take-out menus.

“Yeah it is one of my favorites. Everything is good.”

“Well in that case, you can order!” Julie laughed as she tossed the take out menu onto the older woman’s lap. Carli shook her head but chuckled along with the blonde. 

“Fine, I will order. But you are cooking tomorrow.”

“Ugh fine.” Julie agreed. Truth be told, she didn’t mind cooking. She would just have to adapt her meals to Carli’s regimented diet.

Carli grabbed her laptop, quickly placing an online order for the two of them. “I got extra too, in case we don’t feel like doing anything for lunch tomorrow.”

“Sounds good,” Julie agreed. She stretched out on the couch next to Carli, who flicked on the TV.

“What do you feel like watching?” the older woman asked. 

“Something I don’t have to focus on,” JJ mumbled burying her face in a pillow as she turned onto her side. 

“Parks and Rec or The Office?” Carli asked as she flipped through channels. 

“Either,” Julie yawned. “I don’t care.”

“It gets better,” Carli said offhandedly. 

“What does?” 

“The exhaustion,” the older woman said. “Eventually you get stronger. Training with James is hard, but you become a better player for it.”

“Oh,” JJ mumbled. “Car, I knew that. That’s why I wanted to come train with you.”

Carli nodded awkwardly. “I just wanted to make sure you knew,” she said softly. “That it wasn’t you, that you are good enough.”

Julie smiled, sitting up and hugging Carli. The movement startled the midfielder, but she awkwardly returned the hug, wrapping her arms around the blonde. 

“Thank you,” JJ said. 

“For what?” Carli asked. 

“For everything. For being you,” JJ smiled at Carli before laying down again, this time placing her head closer to the older woman’s lap. 

Carli stared down at the blonde confused. ‘I’m missing something,’ she thought. ‘I just don’t know what.’

The two women stayed in that position on the couch through half an episode of Parks and Rec, until the food arrived. Carli paid the delivery man and plated out two healthy portions before returning to the couch. Julie had sat up and eagerly taken the plate Carli offered. They ate without saying much, too busy inhaling the calories that James had them burn off earlier that day.

“That was amazingly good. Excellent choices.” Julie told Carli as she extended her hand to take Carli’s empty plate.

“Thanks.” Carli handed it over. “I told you it was all good.”

“You weren’t lying.” Julie replied as she took their plates to the kitchen. When she returned, she resumed stretching out on the couch, her head close to Carli’s lap.

An odd feeling settled into Carli’s stomach when she looked down at Julie’s blonde locks, and try as she might, she couldn’t name it.

The two stayed on the couch through several episodes, laughing at the antics of the Leslie Knope and the crew. Carli’s dry humor made Julie chuckle on several occasions. By the end of the night, Carli was trying her best to get Julie to laugh again. The sound filled her living room with happiness and made it seem brighter than it had in months.

“Oh wow.” Julie yawned when the last chuckle escaped her. “Is it only 9? Is that an acceptable time for me to head to bed? Or are you going to tease me about it?”

“I won’t tease.” Carli promised. “When I first started training with James, I was in bed by 8:30 and snoring.” She confided in the young woman. Julie rewarded her with a sleepy smile.

“Mmk. Then I’m going to sleep.” Julie stretched carefully as she stood, her muscles already beginning to tighten.

“I’ll head that way too.” Carli smiled. Julie was too tired to protest that Carli didn’t need to follow her.

Together, they shuffled down the hallway to the master bedroom. They brushed their teeth and then crawled into bed.

Carli rolled over onto her back, glancing over at Julie.

“Night Jules.”

A soft snore escaped Julie’s open mouth. Carli could only chuckle as she rolled over onto her side to get comfy. Her last thought before falling asleep was that it was nice to share a bed with someone again.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair continue training and grow closer through their shared exhaustion. A tough conversation with Zach leads to Julie coming clean to Carli about the nature of their relationship.

**One Week Later**

Carli sat down next to Julie on the couch after that day’s training. “How are you feeling?” she asked, handing her a plate of food.

“Not too bad,” the blonde answered. She looked over the food, smiling up at Carli. “This looks delicious.”

Carli looked down at the plate of tacos she was holding and shrugged. “It was pretty simple to make,” she said. 

“But you added mango salsa,” JJ said smiling. “Which makes it way better than plain tacos.”

Carli shrugged. “You like them, so why not add them?”

JJ smiled again. Carli had to look away as she felt a fluttering in her chest. 

“So what are we watching?” she asked, switching to a safer subject. 

“Oh I just put on Supergirl,” the blonde said shrugging. “But we can change it if you want.”

“Supergirl’s fine,” Carli said, looking up at the TV just in time to catch a Sanvers kiss. She blushed and turned her gaze back down to her plate. 

JJ happened to catch the movement out of the corner of her eye, and grinned internally upon seeing Carli’s reaction. ‘Maybe she’s into women?’ she thought. ‘I might have a chance.’

The two watched the show in silence, their only real interaction being when JJ took Carli’s plate into the kitchen when she was finished. Julie came back out, only to find that Carli had relaxed more into the couch. Shrugging, the blonde curled up next to her, prodding the older woman to give her a little more room.

“You took my spot,” JJ teased.

“It’s comfy,” Carli pouted, as the defender prodded her to move over so she could slide in. 

The midfielder’s heart raced as Julie curled up next to her, resting her head on her shoulder. Such a small act, but an unexpected one. To her own surprise, she lifted her arm and wrapped it securely around the the blonde while keeping her eyes firmly on the TV. Lord, she felt like a teenage boy in a movie theater. 

Julie was trying to keep a blush from painting her cheek. She had been looking for an excuse to get close to the midfielder every night. Until tonight, the perfect opportunity hadn’t presented itself. Julie knew that Carli probably wouldn’t move - the woman’s stubbornness was legendary in camp. So she took a chance and settled in right next to her and using Carli as a pillow. She wasn’t as bony as she looked and Julie couldn’t help but notice how perfectly she fit in the crook of Carli’s arm. Almost as if it was meant to be.

Neither one of the women dared to move for fear of breaking the spell of silent glee and anticipation of what could happen that had fallen over them. Supergirl played on the TV, the Sanvers love on full display. Carli watched intently. The love between the pair, while fictional, flowed so easily. She found herself comparing their interactions with those between herself and Brian. With Brian, she loved him at first, she truly did. But something changed between them. They grew apart, each caught up in their own career. By the time Brian moved out, they resembled housemates more than lovers. Carli’s heart broke, but now she realized it broke because it was mourning what they had, not necessarily Brian himself.

A glance down at the blonde nestled in the crook her arm stirred something in the midfielder. She loved the way Julie fit in her arm, the heat radiating off of Julie keeping her warm. Interacting with the young woman had gotten easier as the week went on. James had pushed them both to the limit. Both women were exhausted at the end of the day - Carli didn’t possess any energy to spare for second guessing her interactions with Julie. The conversation seemed to flow easily between them, even if they didn’t talk about Brian or Zach much. 

Crap. Zach. Carli had completely forgotten about him. She could not fall for a married woman, no matter what her heart felt. She wouldn’t ruin the happiness Julie had found with Zach. Carli Lloyd was no homewrecker. She would have to guard her heart from falling even further. Had she truly already fallen for the blonde? Another glance down at Julie confirmed it. Her heart fluttered when Julie giggled at Kara’s latest antics. She wasn’t sure when it happened, but there was no denying it. Carli had developed a crush on Julie.

The blonde glanced up at Carli at the same moment the older woman looked down at Julie. Carli blushed and looked away when they locked eyes, but Julie smiled. 

“Aren’t they super cute together?” the defender asked. 

“Who?” Carli asked puzzled. 

“Sanvers, of course,” Julie said. “That’s the epitome of a good relationship.”

“Oh,” Carli said dumbly, her mind wandering. “Yeah, of course.”

Julie focused back on the screen, but Carli found herself staring at the younger woman. 

‘I can’t figure her out,’ she thought. ‘But I want to, I really really want to.’

“What’s your ideal relationship?” Julie asked, breaking Carli out of her thoughts.

“What?” Carli asked, glancing up at the screen and seeing the episode had finished.

“What’s your ideal relationship?” Julie repeated. “I mean you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but..”

“It’s fine,” Carli interrupted, shaking her head. “I don’t really know though. What Brian and I had together I thought was perfect, so I’m not the best judge. I really just want someone who I can be myself with, and they won’t leave me for it.”

“That’s setting the bar really low,” Julie said softly.

Carli shrugged and looked away, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. “It is what it is,” she said roughly. 

Julie caught her subtle action, and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. Now wasn’t the time.

“What about you?” Carli asked. “What’s your dream relationship, or can I even ask you that since you’re with Zach?”

“Right, Zach,” Julie said softly. “He and I… we’ve been having some issues.”

“Like what?” Carli asked. “I don’t mean to pry. If you don’t want to tell me, it’s fine.”

“No, it’s fine,” Julie assured. She opened her mouth, but was interrupted by her phone going off.

“It’s Zach,” she said apologetically. “I should take this.”

“That’s okay,” Carli said. “I’m exhausted. I’m going to head to bed anyways. I’ll head up now, and give you some space.”

JJ nodded, giving the midfielder a small smile. “Night.”

“Night, Jules.”

The blonde turned to her phone, sighing in irritation. “What Zach?” she greeted.

“Well hello to you too Julie. How was your day?” He did his best not to snap.

“Sorry Zach this is just a bad time.” She sighed.

“It’s never a good time for you.” He sighed. “Look I am just calling to tell you that I have gotten all of my stuff out of the house. It’s yours until the lease is up. “

“Really?” Julie couldn’t keep the surprise from her voice. When she demanded Zach move out before she left to train with Carli, she hadn’t expected him to comply easily. Truth be told, she was prepared for a knock-down, drag-out fight even though they both knew their relationship wasn’t working anymore.

“Yeah. I thought it would be less painful for us if I went ahead and cleared out when you were training with Lloyd. I’ve got an apartment downtown. I left the keys on the kitchen table and locked up when I left.”

“That...that was very kind of you Zach.” The blonde sighed, feeling guilty for snapping at the man. The past few months had taken a toll on them both.

“So...this is it, huh?”

“Yeah...for now. It has to be. We both need some space. And time.” Julie whispered into the phone.

“Well...then um....goodbye Julie.”

“Goodbye Zach.” 

Julie hung up the phone and slid it into her pocket before swiping at her eyes. Stupid tears. She knew months ago that her relationship with Zach was over. They had grown apart, living in two different cities and focusing on their own careers. She shouldn’t be crying - she had already mourned the loss of their relationship when she realized there was no reconciling their different lives. She should be happy. She could finally move on with her life. The young woman took a moment to compose herself in case Carli was still awake when she went into the bedroom.

Carli awoke from her doze when she felt Julie settle into the bed. She was shocked when she felt the blonde snuggle in close to her side, similar to where she had been on the couch. It took her rigid self control to keep her breathing even and slow. It got even harder when Julie snuggled closer, her head dangerously close to Carli’s heart. Carefully, she listened for Julie’s breathing to even out and the small kitten snores to escape her. When she heard them, the brunette wrapped her arm around Julie and snuggled as close as she dared. It felt natural, comfortable, even right. It took her no time at all to follow Julie into the realm of dreams.

Carli woke the next morning surprised to feel Julie’s strong arms wrapped around her, a far cry from their position last night. Turning over slightly, she was surprised to see Julie already awake. 

“Sorry,” the blonde said, smiling sheepishly. “I’m kind of a cuddlier.”

“That’s okay,” Carli said, trying and failing to hide the flush painting her cheeks. “I did the same last night when you came to bed last night.”

“You cuddled me?” JJ teased. “Who knew you were such a softy Car.”

“Shut up,” Carli muttered, shifting so she was loose from JJ’s grasp. She sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard. 

“So what time is training?”

“Ten,” Carli responded, checking her phone and seeing a message from James. “We’re doing a later morning session, and a later evening session too.”

The blonde groaned and pressed her face into her pillow. “Is he ever going to give us a day off?”

“Probably not,” Carli said. “But if you want, Zach can come and stay for a bit.”

“He’s got training,” JJ said dismissively. “But thanks for the offer.”

“Are you sure? It’s no trouble,” the midfielder offered again. “I can clean out the guest room so you two have some space.”

“Car, it’s fine,” JJ said sighing. “Zach and I…. The problems we’re having… they’re permanent. We’re separating.”

Carli’s mouth dropped open. “Seriously?” 

JJ nodded. “Seriously,” she ran a hand through her hair, before propping herself up on one arm facing Carli. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Carli asked quietly.

“Not really,” Julie said. “I know you and Brian went through the same thing, but still….”

Carli nodded. “I get it,” she agreed. “But if you do, I’m here.”

“Thanks Car,” the blonde said smiling slightly. She slid out of bed, and headed to the bathroom, leaving Carli to stare after her. 

\--------

**Two Weeks Later**

“I swear he wants to kill us.” Julie huffed from where she lay on the turf. They had just finished another double day session with James and she was doubting if her skills were increasing. It felt like she could barely keep up with Carli through the variety of drills their taskmaster put them through even though she had been training with the veteran midfielder for almost a month.

“Nah, he is pushing you to get quicker. Faster thinking, faster analysis of possibilities, faster play.” Carli plopped down next to the blonde on the turf and handed Julie a blue Powerade. “I know it seems crazy, but after enough of these, you will see a difference when we play a full sided scrimmage.”

“Yeah I am going to hold you to that Lloyd.” Julie panted as she cracked open the Powerade and took a long swig. The liquid tasted amazing.

“You can. I thought the same thing you did. Then I got into a game with Atlanta and realized I started to hold my own in the midfield, not just be another body. You’ll have that moment, either with Chicago or with the national team.”

“Thanks Car.” Julie grinned as she sat up now that she had caught her breath. Carli’s unwavering faith in her always brought a smile to her face. The midfielder had her back and didn’t doubt her, helping Julie drown out the negative thoughts in her head. Their shy flirting over the past week or so certainly helped as well.

“Of course JJ.” Carli bumped the blonde with her shoulder. Julie fought the blush rising on her cheeks. “Now come on, we have an ice bath waiting. It might cool you down.” Carli gestured at Julie’s red cheeks.

“Oh gosh shut up!” Julie squealed and tossed her Powerade at Carli as she scrambled up. “I’m just hot okay?”

“Mmmhmm. I don’t disagree.” Carli chuckled as she stood and followed Julie towards the car. She heard Julie groan and ducked to avoid the sweaty towel that was tossed at her. This was going to be fun.

\--------

Julie groaned as she watched Carli ease herself into the ice bath. The older woman’s abs rippled and arms flexed as she lowered herself into the icy water. She immediately turned her head as to not be caught staring. 

“You good?” Carli asked, glancing over at the defender. 

JJ nodded rapidly, ducking her head as answered. “I’m good, just cold.”

Carli chuckled. “Well it is an ice bath.”

JJ rolled her eyes. “I was fine in here until you made the water level rise,” she teased. 

The midfielder laughed. “Didn’t you say you wanted to cool off anyway?”

JJ groaned and flicked water at Carli. “Shut up Carlos.”

“I’m just saying,” the brunette teased, before looking down at her phone. “Your wish was granted. We get tomorrow morning off.”

“Really?” JJ asked eagerly.

“Yep,” Carli smiled. “James is giving us the morning to recover. Tomorrow afternoon is the only practice of the day.”

“Oh thank God,” Julie sighed happily. “I’m so exhausted.”

“You’re not the only one,” Carli said shaking her head. She looked down as her phone started vibrating. “Time’s up.”

JJ got up quickly, grabbing a towel and drying off before stepping out of the ice bath. Carli got up slower, stumbling as she stepped out of the tub. 

The blonde caught her as she pitched forward. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Carli said, shaking her head. “My legs must be more tired than I thought.”

The older woman grabbed her towel and stripped off her wet clothes, drying herself quickly before heading over to her bedroom. JJ’s eyes followed her the entire way. 

She found herself moving before she consciously knew what she was doing. Her hands reached out and grabbed Carli, spinning the older woman around so she was against her dresser.

“Jules, what?” the brunette breathed. 

Julie’s hands clutched the towel the Carli was wearing, pulling the midfielder close to her. She leaned in and connected their lips roughly. Her tongue brushed against Carli’s bottom lip, seeking entry. As soon as it was granted, she allowed herself to dominate the kiss, leaving them both breathless when she pulled away. 

“You okay superstar?” Julie teased, pulling back and looking into Carli’s hooded eyes. 

The midfielder only groaned softly in response and leaned in again. If kissing Julie the first time made her see fireworks, kissing Julie a second time made her see shooting stars. The younger woman’s lips were soft and tasted like the cherry lip balm she was always wearing. Again it was Julie who asked for entrance and Carli readily granted it. Her tongue dueled with Julie’s, but the blonde won out again. Both women were left panting when they separated.

“Where did that come from?” Carli questioned Julie as she tried to catch her breath. “Not that I am complaining.”

“I’ve been waiting for you to kiss me for a week! You didn’t, so I said eff it and kissed you.” Julie confessed. “I couldn’t take the waiting anymore.”

“Oh.” Carli stuttered. “I didn’t… you’re younger than me and new and I didn’t want you to think I was taking advantage.”

“Car.” Julie sighed and shook her head playfully. “You really want to do this now, with you in a towel?” She fingered the edge of the towel Carli was wearing. “Not that I’m complaining, of course.”

“Ah. No.” Carli blushed when she realized how close Julie was to her and how little she was wearing. “Clothes and food first?”

“Excellent idea Car.” Julie grinned at the midfielder. “Excellent idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, as always, leave us your thoughts below. We can't wait to see what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, as always, leave us your thoughts below. We can't wait to see what you think!


End file.
